Rescue Breathing
by Embellishment of the Mind
Summary: It's hot. Naruto wants to swim. No big deal, right, Sakura? T for a bit of language. Suggestive themes? A little hinting at NaruSaku.


Sakura hated the heat. She hated how it made her sweat. She hated how it made her clothes stick to her body. She hated how it matted her hair down into a clumpy mess that caused the back of her neck to itch uncomfortably. But most of all, she hated how much more _annoying_ Naruto became when it was hot out, and today, it was hot out.

They were heading back home from delivering a package from Tsunade to the Wave Country, and Sakura could hear her teammate whining and complaining about how hot it was behind her. Sure, it was gross out, but you didn't hear her crying about it, did you? _Typical Naruto_, she thought.

"Naruto, shut up. I know it's hot out", Sakura forced the words out through clenched teeth.

"But, Sakura-chan, you can't possibly be as hot as me. You're wearing really short shorts and stuff like that", Naruto whimpered.

The pink-haired kunoichi clenched her fists held back from whipping around and socking her teammate right between the eyes, but she couldn't help but blush a little. She had rolled her brown skirt and black shorts up a bit. Also, she had unzipped her vest to expose half of her stomach and the short, black, skin-tight shirt she was wearing underneath. Sakura knew Naruto had been staring at her more than usual after she adjusted her clothes, but she couldn't care less; she was willing to do almost anything to cool off some.

"Oh, oh, Sakura-chan", Naruto ran up next to her and began talking much too loud for her liking. "You remember that river we passed on the way here? The one near our first camp?" Sakura nodded. "Well, why don't we go swimming there for a little? The hag's not expecting us back for another day. We finished early, so we might as well take some time and enjoy the water. We're close to it, anyway."

Sakura liked what she was hearing, but she wasn't exactly sure she wanted Naruto to see her wet. Ever since he came back from his two-year training trip, he seemed a little more perverted than before. Besides: she didn't have a change of clothes, and she wasn't about to trudge home soaking with her clothes clinging to her ever more. But, on the other hand, it was ridiculously hot out, and she hadn't had much time to relax for a while.

"I think that would be a good idea, Naruto", Sakura said.

"My idea? Good? You think?" The blonde looked at her, a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

"Yes. That's what I just said", Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored her childish friend as he ran ahead of her, whooping. "Hey, wait a-", she sighed. There was no use trying to get him to slow down. Dealing with a happy Naruto was almost as tough as dealing with a hot Naruto, and she was forced to run with him. Luckily, it didn't take them long to reach the river at their faster speed.

As soon as they got there, Naruto wasted no time with ripping his shirt and forehead protector off and plunging into the water. Sakura, on the other hand, carefully peeled her vest and skirt off of her sweaty person, folded them neatly, and placed the clothes next to a tall tree. She walked over to the bank and dipped her foot into the water, testing its temperature: it was perfect. She slipped in gracefully and waded out until she reached a large, shady rock on the other side. She sat on the rock and let her legs dangle in the water as she watched Naruto swim around tirelessly. Closing her eyes, Sakura leaned back and lay flat against the rock, enjoying the nice feeling of its cool, smooth surface against her back.

It wasn't long until Naruto interrupted her peacefulness by shouting her name. Annoyed, Sakura peeled one eye open to see her friend perched atop a tree branch fifteen feet above the clear water.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Check this out!" Naruto jumped, tucking his knees into his chest, and yelled "cannonball". With a huge splash, he hit the water, and Sakura allowed herself to giggle a little, but when he didn't come back up, she became a little worried. Standing up and squinting, she could make out Naruto's figure floating belly-down just below the surface.

"Shit." Sakura dove into the water and swam towards her friend. When she reached him, she swam under and hooked her arms under his and around his shoulders. She pulled him up and swam backwards until she reached the bank. She yanked him up onto the grass and kneeled down next to him, tilting his head back to listen for breathing. When she didn't hear anything or see a steady rise and fall in his chest, she pinched his nose and pressed her mouth to his. She gave him one rescue breath and was surprised when she felt his lips move against hers. Pulling back, she saw that he was grinning widely.

"You saved my life, Sakura-chan. What can I do to repay you? Maybe another kiss would do, eh?" Naruto sat up and pushed up off of the ground with his hands, standing up.

"That wasn't a kiss, you idiot. And you planned that all out, didn't you?" Sakura could feel anger bubbling up inside her as she stood up, too.

"No, no, Sakura-chan. I was really in trouble back there. I was out cold." His stupid, goofy smile was still plastered on his face.

"Asshole", Sakura muttered. She clenched her fist and pulled her arm back. Flinging it forward again, she hit Naruto square in the chest and knocked him back into the water.

Turning around, she stomped back to where she had left her clothes grumbling other obscene, very unlady-like words. She threw her clothes back on hurriedly, a mean, dark red hue playing at her cheeks the entire time.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Back again with this short story. **

**So, I walked out into my living room and my little brother was watching The Sandlot. When I came out, the part where the dorky kid with glasses was pretending to drown so he could have his little make-out session with the lifeguard. Anyway, that scene made me wanna write this, so I based this story off of that part. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are nice :D**

**PS: Unlady-like. I have absolutely no idea how you would spell that :P**


End file.
